Last Afternoons and First Mornings
by Amorina Deanna
Summary: OR "What I Wish He Did." A series of oneshots about the last and the first days of school... AU D/G Fluff
1. Part One

A/N: Well, school is out and, romantically, the ending was not what I wanted it to be. Therefore, I wrote these endings and beginnings. They are simply a series of oneshots; a series of _what __if_'s. I hope you enjoy.

**Last Afternoons and First Mornings**

_**or**_

**What I Wish He Did**

---

I sat in my empty compartment of the Hogwarts express, allowing the vibration of the train to lull me and relax my body. My friends had all gone off, mostly in bi-gender pairs, two "say" their goodbyes. I, therefore, was left in the company of an empty compartment and my thoughts.

As I often did when the time allowed, and even when it did not, I thought of him. His stormy gray eyes and light blond hair seem to be the only things that my mind could dwell on.

Our year had been full of each other. He had been assigned to tutor me in potions by Snape, the greasy git. At first, I had been horrified. I would have to spend three hours a week in the company of a sneering snake. Our first meeting, however, surprised me. Not only was he polite, but even managed to make me laugh. We developed a sort of friendship, over the months. It never left our corner of the library, but was a friendship, all the same.

Throughout the months, I had begun to see him as more than a friend. At times, I thought he saw me in that way, as well. The way he defended me from others in the library. The way he looked at me, I was sure that it was the same way I looked at him.

He never acted on it, of course and I was too shy to do anything except gaze longingly in his direction and participate in his flirtatious banter. If he did feel that way about me, nothing could come of it, anyway. We were too different. He was the aristocratic Slytherin with the father who had, before his demise, been a deatheater. I was the poor girl from the blood-traitor family. Next to him, I would look like the ugly duckling.

He was beautiful. I loved everything about him. The way his eyes sparkled or darkened into intensity while looking at me, I would remember forever. He made me feel like I was the only girl in the world, the only one in his life.

I was not that naïve, however. I knew that there was something between him and Parkinson. The way she looked at him, hung on his every word. More often then not, he would be late to our meetings. His hair would be mussed, his robes rumpled. At first, it did not bother me. I was aware nothing could come of whatever we had and it did not matter to me.

Later, as I fell even deeper into whatever feelings I had for him, it mattered. I would hold myself together, as much as I could throughout the lessons. Often he would notice my subdued attitude and ask what was wrong. I got really good at lying to him. Then, I would make some vague excuse and slip out of our session early. Returning to the tower, I would curl up in a ball on my bed, cursing my ill fortune for falling for a guy who would never see me as anything other than a pseudo-friend.

Most of time, it was good. It got even better after he broke off whatever was going on with Parkinson. They were never official, but her eyes were red and puffy for days after, whatever happened, did. He seemed lighter, happier in that time. More flirtatious. Stupid me, I let myself get caught up in it.

However, of course, all good things must reach an end. For us, the ending was something we could not control. Time was our downfall. The year had ended. Now, here I was sitting on the train home, reliving our rollercoaster of a year together in my head.

He had graduated; I would never see him again. Maybe it was for the better. He made me cry too many times for never having kissed me. I hoped that, in his absence, I would be able to move on. Maybe, I could find somebody new. Somebody who saw me. Somebody who noticed _me_.

I was jarred from my thoughts by the compartment door sliding open. Thinking it was one of the couples returning early, I began to affix a smile upon my face. That smile fell, however, into a confused frown, as I saw who it was.

He looked up at me, gray eyes, begging, nervous, unsure. This alarmed me. Draco Malfoy was many things but he was never unsure. Everything he did, he did with calculated precision.

"May I come in?"

In answer, I gestured wordlessly to the seat across from me. Instead of taking it, he took the one next to me. After sitting down, he took my freckled hand in his two cool, pale ones.

"Red," the nickname that he used for me hurt. Why did he have to come here? I was never going to see him again. Was he _trying_ to make me suffer? "I am sorry. I should have done this long ago."

With those words, he took my chin his free hand. He lifted my face to his and placed his lips over mine. I was too shocked to respond at first. He pulled back, brushing his thumb over my lower lip and sweeping my unruly red hair out of my face.

"Wait for me?" he asked. I nodded my assent and his face lit up in a smile that made it glow.

He kissed me again. This time, I responded, eagerly, kissing him back. When we pulled apart, I looked down, not wanting to see what was in his eyes. He, once again lifted my chin. Looking into his eyes, I saw pure adoration.

Smiling, I leaned into him. He moved so that his body cradled mine. We rested, there. For now, content in the knowledge that it was not over yet. It was just beginning.

---

A/N: here is part a. I hope you enjoyed it and I should have the second part in a few days. The final product will most likely include three oneshots.


	2. Part Two

A/N: Here's part b. enjoy.

**Last Afternoons and First Mornings **

_**Or**_

**What I Wish He Did**

I was comfortably nestled among my sheets and pillows looking back on my year. It had not turned out how I thought it would, that was for sure.

It had been a fun year, an eventful year. It was one that I was going to remember, always. After attending the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for five years, it was not until the beginning of my sixth that I found my niche.

That place was with two Slytherin seventh years. Oh the horrors! My mother nearly had a heart attack when she found out. However, as my loving parents, both of them had to accept my new friends for who they were. And that was good guys and wonderful friends.

You may wonder how a lowly Gryffindor, blood traitor, sixth year managed to snatch the two most eligible bachelors in the school as her best friends. Well, I put full blame on Herbology and Blaise Zabini.

I had always been good at Herbology. At the end of my fifth year, Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Sprout decided that I was too good. I was, for my sixth year, going to attend a seventh year Herbology class and then, during my seventh year, Professor Sprout would tutor me separately.

As you may know, Gryffindor usually has their Herbology classes with the Hufflepuffs and here I am stating that I had it with Slytherins. The Gryffindor-Hufflepuff Herbology class was at the same time as my potions class. The Slytherin Herbology class, however, was at the same time as my free period. Therefore, while everyone had free "study" time, _I_ was stuck in a greenhouse with the Slytherin seventh years. And when everyone else in my year had Herbology, I had a free period.

On the first day of class, I arrived early. I wanted to attract as little attention as possible. Therefore, I arrived before anyone else and chose a workbench in the back of the classroom. As students arrived, I got a variety of reactions to my presence. The most common was a disinterested stare. The next common was a scowl. The least common was an interested look. In fact, I only received this reaction from one Slytherin.

When Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini arrived, Blaise looked around, trying to find a workbench for the two of them to occupy. It just happened to be my luck that they were _almost_ late and my workbench was the only one with a spot open. The fact that it was only one spot did not daunt Blaise, however. (Nothing does.) He made a beeline straight for my table, Draco trailing behind, seemingly disinterested with the whole affair.

Upon arriving at my table, Blaise conjured up a chair on the other side of himself for Draco and plopped himself down in the one next to mine. He held out his hand for me to shake. "Blaise Zabini and this is Draco Malfoy."

I shook his slightly roughened hand. "Ginny Weasley."

He grinned, "Ginny, do you mind scooting down a little bit? Poor Draco does not have enough room and if it remains so for much longer, he will begin to pout. I would prefer if all the girls in this room remained upright for now."

I laughed at the insinuation that Draco's pout could make girls swoon and obliged.

That is how it began. Blaise spent the whole lesson chattering away, Draco occasionally adding a dry comment here and there. Upon leaving the class, they sandwiched me and we strolled up to the castle at a leisurely pace, Blaise continuing to talk our ears off.

Eventually, we formed a tight friendship. They called us the "Bronze Trio." The reason being, supposedly, that we were a slightly darker, slightly tarnished version of the Golden Trio.

Blaise, I learned, seemed rather shallow at first. He, however, had a deeper side. It turns out that, when he came out as gay, his mother disowned him. He had been living with Draco for the last few years. I was often amazed at their closeness and sometimes wondered if they were so close because Draco walked on Blaise's side of the road and just had yet to come out. When I, hesitantly, asked Blaise about this, he laughed.

Draco, it turns out, was just shy. He had a wonderfully sarcastic sense of humor. You simply had to pay attention. And I did. He was the one who captured my heart.

Now, the year had ended. I knew that they would continue writing to me next year and that, when I graduated, we would all lease a flat together in London to start our new lives.

I had one regret, however. I had never told Draco how I _really_ felt about him. Blaise knew, off course; he was very astute when it came to others feelings. I had tried to let him know through my actions. Sometimes, it seemed as if he felt the same way. He protected me from other guys' advances, maybe it was just my imagination, but I sometimes thought I caught him staring at me, the way I did at him.

I was awakened from my reverie by a light tapping at my window. I looked out, hesitantly, and my brown eyes met with a pair of stormy gray ones. His white-blonde hair shone in the moonlight. I opened the window to let him in.

He climbed gracefully into my room, pulling his broom in after him. I waited until he turned to look at me before voicing my questions. "What are you doing here? Where is Blaise?"

He wordlessly pointed out the window. I stuck my head out and peered around. There, down on the ground, holding a broom identical to the one in Draco's hand, was Blaise. He saw me looking up and blew me a kiss, one I returned with a wave before pulling my head back in the window.

I turned to Draco, eyebrows raised in expectation of the answer to my second question. He moved across the room, towards me. "I forgot something and I could not last the year without it."

I waited. He took my hands in his, gently, as if I were a china doll. "Ginny Weasley, I love you. Be mine?"

I was dumbfounded. I nodded yes, words escaping me. He let out a sighing laugh and brushed my hair over my shoulders so that he could run his hand across my collarbone. He brushed a gentle kiss across my lips.

We looked up at the sound of someone else entering my room through the window. Blaise stood there, grinning. "Draco, mate, we have to go. We only have so much time."

Draco glared at him with such ferocity that a lesser man would have run away and hide. But not Blaise. He simply continued to grin at us.

I slipped my hands from Draco's, twining one arm around his waist and placing my free hand on his cheek to move his face back to mine. I placed a gentle kiss on his lips, one that he returned eagerly. Pulling away I kissed him again, just a brush of my lips across his. "Draco, love. Go. I will see you soon. Maybe, I will come visit you later in summer. Owl me."

He looked down at me, with so much love in his eyes. He nodded in acquiescence. Before turning to leave the room, he pulled me close and placed a hard kiss on my lips.

Blaise joined me in looking out the window through which Draco had just left. He then strode across the room, pulling me into a soft embrace. He brushed a kiss across my forehead. "I am glad it worked out for the two of you, love. He seemed to realize after you left us on the platform. Moped around all afternoon. I was about ready to kill him."

I laughed a Blaise's words and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Go. And make sure he does not do anything to himself. Now that he is mine, I would prefer that he remained in one piece."

Blaise chuckled and, he too, leapt out of my window and onto his broom. I watched as they flew of into the night. Watching them, I realized that endings are not truly the end of things; they are the beginnings of other things.

--

A/N: hope you enjoyed it. About halfway through, it almost became a threesome. I was worried, I have never written anything like that before. Luckily, my strength kept it on the path. Turning Blaise gay helped.

Please review! I know those of you who added this story to your alerts… if you like it that much, review!


	3. Author's Note

So, this is not part three. I am sorry that it is not. It is just a really quick author's note that I will then add to the first part of part three. I have begun it, I am not sure when I will finish it.

I just wanted to let all of you know, that if you give me a situation (that of course falls within the guidelines of this fic), and it inspires me, I will write it.


End file.
